The present disclosure generally relates to dispersions, compositions including such dispersions and articles made using such dispersions.
Dispersions, which are solutions of fine particles evenly distributed in a medium, are used to manufacture many different types of articles. Depending on the final quantity of the dispersed material that is necessary in an article, the amount of the dispersion that must be added during processing can be significant if the dispersion is only stable with smaller amounts of dispersed material. For these reasons, processes that utilize dispersions could benefit from higher loaded dispersions, thereby decreasing the volume of the dispersion that had to be added during processing. However, such higher load dispersions often have lower stability. Such processes could be made significantly more efficient and cost effective with higher load dispersions that also have longer stabilities at room temperature.